The Whistles
by Allies of Light and Grey
Summary: One-shot. The fair is coming and Spyro wants to buy Cynder three gifts that show how he feels. Rated T for mild language. Revised.


**Stephanie: Hey, Spyro fans! Like I promised, I transferred this story from the old account and fixed up any grammar or spelling errors. I also combined the chapters to make a very long one-shot. Enjoy!**

It's been a month since the defeat of Malefor and our heroes are now enjoying life. Spyro was sleeping in his room at the temple when he heard a knock on his door. "Spyro, wake up! You've gotta see this!"

"Sparx, it's not even dawn yet! Go back to sleep!" Said the irritated purple dragon.

"He's not kidding, Spyro. Open the door," said another voice. Spyro knew who it was: Cynder, his secret crush.

"Fine. Hold on." He slowly got out of bed and made his way to the door. When he opened it, he saw Sparx and Cynder waiting for him with anticipation. "Alright, I'm up. What is it?"

"Follow us, Spyro," said Cynder. "It's really weird."

As the trio walked down the halls, Spyro did not take his eyes off the black dragon. _She is so beautiful_, he thought. _If only she knew how much I love her. I just don't have the courage to tell her._ Finally, they made it outside and in the distance they saw several tents of all sizes being set up just outside of Warfang's walls. Spyro then became curious. "What is that?"

"I have no idea, bro."

Suddenly they all heard someone behind them. "What are you doing out so early, young ones?" They turned around and saw a large green dragon standing over them.

"Whoa! You scared us, Terrador," said Cynder.

"My apologies, Cynder."

"Terrador, what's going on out there?" Asked Spyro.

"Ahh, the Warfang Fair. An annual three day event that celebrates the founding of Warfang. It's great fun for dragons of all ages, even I enjoy a show or two. I trust the event will be huge this year, it's the first fair we've had in ten years due to Malefor."

"Wow!" Said Cynder. "So, what exactly goes on at the fair?"

"There are shows, games, shops, food, and music."

"This place sounds great!" Spyro then hatched an idea. He'll buy Cynder three gifts and then admit his love for her. "Umm, Cynder? Would you like to go when they're up and running?"

"Sure, thing! I would love to!" _Because I love you_, she added in thought.

"Can I come too?"

"Sure thing, Sparx."

"Well, young ones, if you plan to go then you must get back to bed. The fair is open from dawn to dusk."

**The following morning...**

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx just arrived at the fair and they could not believe the ridiculously long entrance line. They had to wait for half an hour until they were in.

"I can't believe admittance is three gold pieces each! Thanks for covering for us, Spyro," said Sparx.

"Don't mention it." They all looked around and were amazed by how many attractions there were. "Hey, guys, look at this!" Spyro saw a large water tank with a mole sitting on a board, next to him was a red-and-white disc. They walked up to the tank and Spyro asked the mole at the counter, "Excuse me, what's this?"

"It's the Dunk Tank, of course! For one gold piece, you get three balls and you try to hit that target. If you get a successful hit, Roger over there falls in!" said the mole.

"Good luck trying to dunk me, though! You look like you couldn't hit the broad side of a barn!" Taunted Roger.

"I'll give it a try," said Cynder. She handed over a gold coin and the mole gave her three rubber balls.

"Ooohh, I'm sooo scared! A little girl's gonna dunk me!" Cynder took aim and threw the first ball, it didn't even come close. "Hah! You forget your glasses, Girly-girl?" Irritated, Cynder threw the second ball with even worse results. "Hah-hah-hah! My granny's a better shot than you!" Cynder focused on her final shot, she readied her ankle, and threw the ball. Again, she missed. "That's three! You're done! Hah-hah!" Just as Cynder was about to walk away angrily, Spyro shot an ice-ball at the target and soaked Roger in the tank.

"That guy was getting on my nerves!" said Spyro.

"Thanks, but I don't think it counts as a win." Cynder was laughing at what he did.

"It does for me! Right, Sparx?"

"Yeah. We didn't get a prize but it was worth the laugh!"

"So, what do we do next?"

"I feel like seeing a show," Cynder suggested. "I think there was a talent show down that way." She used her tail to point behind her.

"Alright, lead the way." As they made their way through the busy crowds, Spyro was thinking, _Soon, Cynder. Soon I'll tell you how much you mean to me. I just __hope you feel the same._

**Half an hour later...**

Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were having a great time watching the talent show. There was a dragon trying to juggle moles, vanishing acts, music performances, and stand-up routines. "Hey, guys, I'll be right back. I'm gonna get some stuff from the food court."

"Okay, but hurry back, Spyro," said Cynder.

"Yeah. Don't keep us waiting."

Spyro exited the tent and ran to the food court, which was conveniently down just a few yards. After gathering enough food for the three of them, he began looking for Cynder's gift. _What would she like? A book? A necklace?_ Spyro thought. He held the tray in his mouth as he walked around.

"Hey, you! Feast your eyes on my treats!" A mole called out when Spyro passed a candy shop.

Spyro walked up to the mole and set the tray down to talk. "Sure. What do you have?"

"Heh, it'd be easier telling you what I DON'T have! I've got candy apples, sugar sticks, gumballs-"

"Actually, umm, do you any... romantic sweets?" He asked shyly.

"Ahh, so you want something for a lady? I have just the thing!" The mole reached under the counter and pulled out a beautiful chocolate bison the size of Spyro's fist. "This bison is made entirely of milk chocolate. I'll sell it to you for two gold!"

Spyro thought about it for a minute. _It costs one gold to play a game, and three gold to get in this place. Is he trying to rip me off? No! I don't care. I love Cynder. Nothing's too good for her._ "Alright. It's a deal!" He reached into the pouch around his waste, took out two gold pieces, and handed them to the mole.

"You won't regret it, my friend." The mole placed the expensive treat in a plastic box and gave it to Spyro.

"Thank you." The purple dragon hid the treat under his wing while he walked back to the talent show with the tray in his mouth.

"There you are! We were getting worried, bro!"

"Sorry, but I had to get something." The dragons began eating beef while Sparx chowed down on sardines. When they were done eating, Spyro reached under his wing and pulled the chocolate bison. "Cynder?"

"Yeah, Spyro?"

"I got this for you."

"Wow, Thanks!" She took the treat out of it's box and asked, "Do any of you guys want some?"

"No thanks. I'm full," said Spyro.

"I'll take a piece!" Cynder broke off a leg and handed it to Sparx.

As Cynder enjoyed her gift, Spyro began thinking, _Two more. Two more gifts, then I'll tell her. I need to find something better, though._

**Later...**

It was midday and they were all having a great time. Spyro and Sparx were browsing through the shopping tents while Cynder relaxed in the hot spring. She closed her eyes as she began to think about Spyro. 'Ohh, Spyro. I love you so much. Why can't I bring myself to tell you?' She then remembered the battle against Malefor.

**"I know what I need to do... Just get out of here Cynder."**

**"Spyro, no! You don't have to do anything! Let's just go."**

**"Where, Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it! I think I'm meant to..."**

**"Then I'm with you." As Spyro released a powerful fury wave that engulfed the planet, Cynder looked up at her hero and whispered three simple yet powerful words, "I love you."**

_Why can't I tell you again? I thought I was about to die when I told you. Is it because I'm not in danger? What must I do to get you to love me? _Cynder opened her eyes and sighed._ Who am I kidding? Why would the purple dragon love me? Why would anyone love me? There are plenty of she dragons more deserving of Spyro._ Suddenly, she shook her head. _What am I thinking? ! I fought along side him against Malefor! I love him._ She climbed out of the hot spring and used her powers of wind to dry off. _Do you love me Spyro? No one has ever been more kind to me than you have. You could have killed me at convexity, but instead you chose to cleanse me. You could have let Gaul turn me evil again, but instead you risked your life and the fate of the world to save me on the Night of Eternal Darkness. When Malefor turned me against you, you refused to fight back. When I asked you why, you said I've left you nothing to fight for, even though the whole world was counting on you._ She sighed again. _You _do_ love me. Don't you, Spyro?_ She sadly began to walk to the shopping tents.

**Cut to Spyro... **

"Spyro, why are we looking through jewelry?" Asked Sparx.

"Because, I'm trying to find something for Cynder. What about this?" Spyro pointed through the display case at a beautiful necklace. It was an amulet shaped like a star with several gems of different colors and a gold chain.

"Yeah, it looks nice, but why do you want to get that for Cynder?"

Spyro began to sweat. "Umm, I'll tell you when we get out of here. But first..." Spyro turned to the blue dragoness who was in-charge of the store. "Err, excuse me. I'd like to buy that necklace." He pointed at the amulet again.

"Ahh, an excellent choice, my friend! It's the most valuable piece in our display. I'll sell it to you for... eight gold."

"EIGHT GOLD?" Erupted Sparx. "Listen, Lady! Spyro's not a fool! There's no way he's gonna buy that for eight-"

"Deal!" Spyro interrupted. He exchanged the gold with the blue dragon, and she handed him the ridiculously expensive necklace.

As they exited the tent, Sparx exclaimed, "Spyro, what were you thinking? Why the hell would you buy such an expensive gift?"

Spyro looked up at his foster brother and said, "Sparx, you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone."

"Okay, I promise I won't spill the beans."

Spyro took a deep breath. "I... I'm in love with Cynder."

Sparx did not react in any way.

"What? You're not gonna say I'm an idiot for loving someone who tried to kill me?"

"I'm gonna be honest, Bro. I'm not surprised. The way you acted around her all the time, I had a feeling."

"Sooo, you're okay with it?"

"Hey, you can't help it if you love her. It's nature."

"Thanks, Sparx. Because there's something else."

"What's that?"

"Last month, when Cynder and I fought Malefor, do you remember a bright purple light?"

"How could I forget? We all had to cover our eyes and ears when that happened."

"Well, when I was doing that, Cynder whispered something. I'm not 100% sure what it was, but I think she said she loves me."

"Ohh, okay. I see what's going on."

"Sparx... I want to get Cynder three gifts that tell her how I feel. I've already given her the first, and now I have the second."

"Good luck, because here she comes now!"

"WHAT?"

Cynder slowly approached them with a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Cynder, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Spyro... there's something I need to tell you."

"Hold that thought! I got you something." Spyro handed her the star-shaped amulet.

"You... you got that for me?" A smile began to form on her face.

"Yeah. Try it on."

Cynder fastened it around her neck and smiled even more. "Thank you, Spyro. It's beautiful."

_Like you_, Spyro thought. "I'm glad you like it. So, what were you about to say?"

"Oh, umm, never mind. It's something stupid."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Come on, let's keep looking around."

As the trio walked with Cynder leading the way, Spyro whispered to Sparx, "She loves it, Sparx. Now I just need one more gift."

"Yeah. Oh, and by the way... good luck trying to find a better gift than an amulet that costs eight gold."

Spyro stopped dead in his tracks, widened his eyes, and muttered, "Oh, shit."

**Later that evening...**

He had been searching all day and Spyro still couldn't find another gift for Cynder. "Sparx, I need you to distract Cynder. Make sure she doesn't notice I'm gone."

"You gonna try to find something?"

"Yeah, there's one place I still haven't checked. Please help me on this one."

"Alright, I'll keep her busy. Hurry back."

Spyro ran through the crowds, he found the one tent he hadn't entered yet. He nervously stepped inside and saw many old trinkets. At the counter he saw an elderly female mole. "The purple dragon? In my shop? This... this is truly an honor."

"Thank you. I... I'm here to see if you have anything... romantic." Spyro began to blush.

"Of course! Let me guess... it's for Cynder?"

Spyro's eyes widened with surprise. "H-how did you know?"

"I've heard all about your travels. And I know what you've done for her. I can tell even though I've never met either of you."

Spyro lightly chuckled. "I guess elders really _are_ wise."

"Thank you. Now, as for your gift I have the perfect thing."

"Really?"

The mole nodded. "I need to make the gift. It will take about fifteen minutes."

"What is it?"

The elderly mole reached down and pulled out two large pieces of wood. "These are two branches cut from the same redwood tree. I will carve you two enchanted whistles!"

"W-whistles? I don't mean to be rude, but how is that romantic?"

"I just said they're enchanted! Watch and be amazed." The mole took out a knife and began to whittle at one of the branches. Spyro was amazed at how fast she was working. After just seven minutes, she was finished. "Voila!" In her hand, she held a miniature carving of Spyro. It looked exactly like him with absolutely no flaws in design. The mouth was open, apparently the hole to blow into.

Spyro was dumbstruck. "Th-that's amazing! How did you do that?"

"Years of practice. Your whistle is done, but now I need to carve Cynder's. I have never seen her before, so you must describe her to me in perfect detail."

"Okay." Spyro took a deep breath and started. As he described his love, the mole began whittling away. "She has large curved wings with blades at the edge of each one. Her legs are very slender. She has a broad chest, a long elegant neck, and a very slender torso with diamond shaped symbols on her shoulders. Her muzzle has an angular shape to it, and she has a symbol like three diamonds coming together on her forehead. Her tail is long and thin with a scythe at the tip. And she has nine beautiful horns pointing back on her head, there are three on the left, three on the right, and three in the middle."

The mole was adding the finishing touches to the whistle. "Finished!" She held up the masterpiece for Spyro to see. It looked remarkably like Cynder with the only difference being that it didn't have the cuffs on the tail, neck, or forelegs. It's mouth was open as well.

Again, Spyro was amazed. "This is incredible! Thank you!" Then, a thought came to his mind. "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, What makes them enchanted?"

"Come closer and I'll tell you." Spyro leaned in and she whispered something into his ear.

"Wow. That's really helpful!" He reached for his bag and opened it up. To his horror, he saw he only had four gold pieces left. "Umm, how much are they?"

The mole laughed lightly and happily said, "Normally, they would cost a fortune! But, for you... THEY ARE FREE!"

"Y-you're serious?"

"Of course! I would never charge the purple dragon." She placed both whistles in a small burlap sack and handed it to him.

"Thank you. Here, at least take this." He placed the four coins on the table.

"No, it's fine, really."

"Please. It wouldn't feel right to just take them."

She sighed and said. "Very well if you insist." She put the coins in her pocket. "Thank you."

"Thank YOU! Cynder's going to love these." And so, Spyro exited the tent with the third and final gift.

**Back to Cynder...**

The fair was near closing time and Cynder was waiting in front of the gate with Sparx. "Hey, Sparx, where's Spyro?"

"Ohh, umm." The dragonfly thought quickly. "I think he said he went to use the bathroom."

"Well, he better hurry up." Cynder's mind began to wander. _I can't take it anymore! As soon as I see that dragon, I'm telling him. I hope I don't make myself look like a fool. What if he doesn't love me?_

"Hey! Here he comes!" Said Sparx.

Spyro was running towards the two. He had a burlap sack in his mouth. As soon as he reached them, he dropped the bag to the floor. "Hey, guys!"

"Took you long enough!" Said Sparx.

Cynder slowly stepped closer to Spyro. "S-Spyro... I-"

"Cynder, before you say anything, you have to look at this." Spyro reached into the bag and pulled out the two whistles carved from redwood.

"Hey, they look like us! Are those dolls?"

"No, Cynder. They're whistles. Specially designed for us." Spyro took a deep breath. "Cynder, there's something I've been meaning to tell you ever since we defeated Malefor."

Sparx quickly spoke up. "Hey, you know what? Now I need to use the bathroom. I'll just... leave you alone." And he sped off.

Cynder's eyes widened. _Is this it? Is he going to say it?_

"Cynder... I... I... I." Spyro stomped his foot on the ground. "Aye-aye-aye! Why is it so hard to say this?" He took another deep breath and stared into Cynder's beautiful emerald eyes. "Cynder... I love you."

Cynder could only gasp as she heard this, the three words she's been longing to hear for so long. "S-say that again," she said with shock.

"I love you."

Cynder put her head against Spyro's shoulders and began to cry. "One more time, Spyro. Please... say it one more time... for me."

"I love you, Cynder... with all my heart," he said with more confidence.

Cynder lifted her head and stared into Spyro's sapphire eyes. "Ohh, Spyro, I love you too." The two dragons held a long passionate kiss, no tongue, they just locked their lips together in complete romance. The kiss lasted for just over a minute before they had to stop for air. "That felt great, Spyro."

"Yes, it did."

Cynder then shifted her attention to the whistles. "So, those are for me?"

"Actually, they're for us. Cynder, these whistles are enchanted."

"Enchanted?" She said surprised.

Spyro nodded. "I'll show you." He grabbed the whistle that looked like Cynder, he placed his lips on the open maw of the carving and blew. A low pitched note began to play.

"Okay, it sounds nice, but how is it enchanted?"

Spyro chuckled a little. "Listen more carefully, Cynder." He blew into the whistle again and the note played once more.

Cynder payed close attention and realized that the note did not come from the Cynder whistle, it came from the SPYRO whistle! "H-how is it doing that?"

"I told you. It's magic. Now you try."

"Okay." She took the Spyro whistle and blew into the open maw. Sure enough, a high pitched note came from the Cynder whistle. "That's amazing!"

"Now, no matter where we are, all we need to do is blow the whistle and show that we are thinking of each other."

Cynder cried tears of joy. "It's perfect. I love you so much, Spyro."

"I love you too, Cynder." Spyro then remembered something. "Cynder, there's one more enchantment."

"Really? What?"

"The mole who sold it to me didn't say what would happen, she just said how to do it. Cynder, blow into the whistle again." Cynder again blew into the Spyro whistle, causing a high note to escape the Cynder whistle. Immediately, Spyro blew into the Cynder whistle. All sound around them was cut off. Suddenly a song began to play in their heads, only they could hear it: _You're mine... and we belong... together... for eternity..._ The song lasted for two minutes and all sound came back to the dragons.

"Thank you, Spyro. I couldn't ask for a better night."

"As long as we have each other, we have nothing to fear. I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again.


End file.
